


Once upon in far far away....

by cucumberpatch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Beast!Ren, F/M, Innocent Rey, M/M, Possessive Behavior, beauty!Rey, everybody help kylo, except kylo himself
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumberpatch/pseuds/cucumberpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey never thought the bed time story is real when she tell Finn everyday when the boy request...she never thought someday she will find a king...The beast.</p>
<p>เรย์ไม่เคยคิดสักนิดว่านิทานที่เธอเล่าให้ฟินน์ฟังทุกวันและทุกครั้งที่เด็กชายร้องขอจะเป็นความจริง เธอไม่เคยแม้แต่จะคิดว่าสักวัน...เธอจะได้เจอกับราชาผู้เป็นอสูรร้าย</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First time I saw you

_กาลครั้งหนึ่ง…_  
_ได้มีอาณาจักรอันรุ่นเรืองรวมถึงปราสาทอันงดงามอยู่กลางป่าเขาลึกห่างจากเมืองอื่น ความเจริญซึ่งนำมาถึงความทะนงตนของเจ้าชายรูปงามที่ไม่เคยนึกถึงใจใคร ไม่เคยเห็นใจ เห็นแก่ตัว ขี้โวยวายและเจ้าอารมณ์จนแม้แต่คนในครอบครัวยังเหนื่อยหน่ายใจ แต่ความเจ้าอารมณ์นั้นยังคงไม่ได้ทำร้ายใครจนกระทั่ง…_  
_เจ้าชายได้พลั้งมือฆ่าพระราชา_  
_ผู้เห็นเหตุการณ์บอกว่ามันคืออุบัติเหตุ แต่ผู้มีอคติกลับคิดว่าเป็นความตั้งใจนั้นเพื่อที่เจ้าชายจะได้ขึ้นครองราชย์บัลลังก์แทนที่ผู้เป็นบิดา ในวันฉลองขึ้นครองราชย์นั้นได้มีแม่มดนางหนึ่งแฝงตัวเข้ามาภายในงานและขอให้ตนได้เป็นข้ารับใช้ราชาองค์ใหม่ แต่ทว่าเขากลับปฏิเสธอย่างถือดีด้วยเพราะแม่มดนั้นอัปลักษณ์จนหล่อนโกรธจัดได้สาปให้เขานั้นกลายเป็นอสูรอันอัปลักษณ์ พร้อมกับมอบกุหลาบวิเศษไว้ให้ เขาต้องหารักแท้ให้เจอก่อนที่กลีบกุหลาบนั้นจะร่วงโรยราจนหมดสิ้น…_

“แล้วเป็นยังไงต่อฮะ พี่เรย์”  
ฟินน์เด็กน้อยวัยเก้าปีจากข้างบ้านเอ่ยถามต่ออย่างสงสัย นิทานเรื่องนี้เขาฟังอีกกี่ครั้งก็ไม่เคยเบื่อยิ่งโดยเมื่อเรย์เป็นคนเล่าให้เขาฟัง หญิงสาวผู้มีความงดงามและชอบเก็บตัวอยู่กับพ่อของหล่อนเพียงในบ้านเก่าๆชายป่าเพื่อหลบหลีกผู้คน ด้วยเพราะความงดงามสะดุดตาของตัวหล่อนเองแต่นิสัยกลับขัดกับหญิงสาวในยุคนั้นที่ต้องแต่งงานตั้งแต่ในวัยเยาว์ เรย์เลือกที่จะอยู่แต่กับหนังสือและอยู่กับพ่อในบ้านหลังนี้มากกว่าแต่งงานออกไป ถึงแม้จะมีคนมาแสดงความรักต่อเธอมากมายก็ตาม

โดยเฉพาะ…

“เรย์จ๋า ดอกไม้สวยๆเหมาะกับคนสวยๆมาแล้วจ๊ะ”  
หญิงสาวกลอกตาแล้วปิดหนังสือลงพร้อมกับลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ไม้หน้าบ้านเตรียมเดินเข้าไปโดยไม่สนใจชายหนุ่มที่เอาดอกไม้มาให้ หนุ่มหล่อประจำหมู่บ้านที่หล่อนออกจะเกลียดขี้หน้าด้วยความที่เขาหลงตัวเองและเจ้าชู้สุดๆ หญิงสาวลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินเข้าบ้านทันทีไม่สนใจว่าชายหนุ่มจะพูดอะไรต่อเพราะมันไม่ใช่สิ่งที่หล่อนต้องการจะฟังและน่าสนใจแน่ๆ

“เรย์! พ่อทำสิ่งประดิษฐ์ใหม่เสร็จแล้ว!!”

เสียงตะโกนจากหลังบ้านทำให้เจ้าหล่อนเปิดประตูออกไปดูพร้อมกับฟินน์ที่แสดงท่าทีสนใจเช่นกัน ทั้งสองออกไปดูสิ่งที่ดูเหมือนเตาผิงมีล้ออย่างสงสัย ชายชรามุดเข้าไปนั้นแล้วทำอะไรบางอย่างมันก็ออกเดินทันทีจนเด็กทั้งสองร้องอย่างประหลาดใจ สำหรับในเมืองที่ใช้เพียงม้าและเกวียนมันน่าตกใจทีเดียว  
แต่เพราะความรีบทำให้เรย์ลืมปิดประตู จนชายหนุ่มคนนั้นเดินตามเข้ามาด้วย

 

“ฮ่ะ! ตาแก่เพี้ยน ทำอะไรเพี้ยนๆ”  
เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยขึ้นอย่างดูถูกจนคนเป็นลูกหันไปมองแล้วเบะปากใส่  
“ออกไปเลย ใครให้นายเข้ามา ไม่มีมารยาท”  
“โธ่ เรย์จ๋า…”  
“ออกไป!!!”  
คราดที่ใช้เกี่ยวหญ้าถูกยกขึ้นมาขู่ทันทีจนชายหนุ่มถอยกรูดรีบผละออกจากบ้านหญิงสาวไป เครื่องยนต์เงียบลงพร้อมกับชายชราที่มีแขนเพียงข้างเดียวมุดออกมาจากเตาผิงเดินได้นั่น สีหน้าเขาเศร้าสร้อยลงจากคำพูดสบประมาทที่ได้ยิน

“พ่อ…อย่าไปสนใจคำพูดคนอื่นเขาเลยนะ พ่อของเรย์เก่งที่สุดอยู่แล้วนะ”  
หญิงสาวเข้าไปกอดชายชราที่ตัวเลอะมอมแมมด้วยเขม่าควันอย่างไม่รังเกียจ ลุคถอนหายใจแล้วลูบหลังหญิงสาวเบาๆ ถึงแม้ว่าเรย์จะไม่ใช่ลูกจริงๆของเขาแต่เขาก็รักเด็กสาวเหมือนลูกแท้ๆและดูแลมาอย่างดีตลอด 19 ปีที่ผ่านมา หลังจากเจอทารกน้อยถูกทิ้งไว้อยู่กลางป่าเขาก็เก็บนำมาเลี้ยงไว้เพียงตัวคนเดียว  
“เดี๋ยววันนี้เรย์จะทำซุปหอมใหญ่ของโปรดพ่อให้กินนะจ๊ะ”  
หญิงสาวพูดต่อพร้อมกับยิ้มกว้างๆให้ผู้เป็นบิดาซึ่งชายชราก็ยิ้มรับโดยดี  
แต่ทว่า…

“ว้ากกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกก”  
เสียงร้องโวยวายจากด้านหลังทั้งสองทำให้พ่อลูกผละออกจากกัน เจ้าเตาผิงเดินได้นั้นกำลังพุ่งออกไปอย่างรวดเร็วเข้าไปในป่าใหญ่พร้อมกับเสียงของฟินน์ที่ดังไปตลอดทาง  
“ฟินน์!!!”  
หญิงสาวไม่รอช้ารีบกระโดดขึ้นม้าแล้วตามออกไปทันทีพร้อมกับสั่งผู้เป็นพ่อที่ยืนทำอะไรไม่ถูกอยู่บริเวณนั้น  
“พ่อรออยู่ที่นี่นะ เดี๋ยวเรย์จะพาฟินน์กลับมาเอง!”  
“ระ เรย์! ระวังด้วยนะ!!!!”  
หญิงสาวไม่ได้ตอบรับอะไรเพราะออกไปไกลเกินกว่าจะได้ยินเสียแล้ว…

 

เสียงปุกปักๆจากเครื่องยนต์ยังคงได้ยินเป็นระยะ หญิงสาวกระตุ้นม้าให้วิ่งตามไปเรื่อยๆภายในป่าใหญ่ ในใจหล่อนเองก็กลัวอยู่บ้างเมื่อยิ่งลึกเข้าไปก็ยิ่งเป็นส่วนที่ไม่รู้จัก ทั้งต้นไม้ที่มีเถาวัลย์ระโยงรยางค์และหนามแหนม เสียงนกแปลกหูที่ยิ่งได้ยินก็ยิ่งน่ากลัว หล่อนพยายามไม่สนใจและควบม้าไปให้ถึงฟินน์เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะเร็วได้  
‘ทำไมเจ้าเตาผิงนี่มันวิ่งเร็วเหลือเกินนะ’  
หญิงสาวคิด สายตาก็มองตรงไปที่เจ้าสิ่งประดิษฐ์นั่นอย่างเดียวจนไม่เห็นว่าตนเองนั้นได้ล่วงล้ำเข้ามาถึงซากรั้วเหล็กเก่าๆที่พังลงไปบ้างแล้ว เสียงโครมดังลั่นพร้อมกับเตาผิงที่หยุดกึกกับที่ เรย์รีบโดดลงจากม้าแล้วเปิดเตาผิงดึงเด็กชายออกมาทันทีพร้อมกับถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอก  
“ฟินน์! ทำไมซนแบบนี้!!!”  
“ก็ ก็…แค่อยากดูสิ่งประดิษฐ์ของคุณลุงลุคเองนี่นา”  
“วันหลังอย่าทำแบบนี้อีกนะ!”  
เรย์เอ่ยต่อว่าอย่างอดไม่ได้แต่ก็เพราะความห่วงใย หล่อนหันไปมองเจ้าเตาผิงที่พึ่งได้เห็นชัดๆว่ามีชื่อเสียด้วย อาร์ทูดีทูตอนนี้ได้สงบนิ่งไปแล้วเพราะบันไดหินอ่อนที่ดูเก่า เรย์ไล่สายตาขึ้นไปจากบันไดเรื่อยๆจนเห็น…  
ปราสาทสีขาวในสภาพที่เก่าและน่ากลัว…  
ถ้ามองเผินๆจากภายนอกคงมองไม่เห็นด้วยเพราะความรกครึ้มของต้นไม้ข้างหน้า หญิงสาวก้าวช้าๆขึ้นไปบนบันไดทีละขั้นอย่างใคร่รู้จนถึงขั้นบนสุด หล่อนไม่สนใจแม้กระทั่งเสียงเรียกอย่างตื่นกลัวของเด็กชายข้างบ้านที่ยังยืนรออยู่เพียงด้านล่าง มือเล็กผลักประตูเก่าเข้าไปช้าๆและมันก็เปิดออกอย่างง่ายดายราวกับกำลังรอการมาของหล่อน  
แปลก…  
เรย์คิดแต่ก็ก้าวเข้าไปภายในที่มืดสนิท ภายนอกมีเพียงแสงจันทร์ที่ฉายเข้ามาจากประตูเท่านั้น ถึงแม้จะกลัวอยู่บ้างแต่กระนั้นความอยากรู้ก็มีมากกว่า

 

“เจ้าดูสิ นั่น…ผู้หญิงใช่ไหม?”  
“จะบ้าหรือไง ไม่มีผู้หญิงที่ไหนจะเดินเข้ามาในปราสาทร้างหรอก!”  
“เจ้าทึ่มเอ้ย! ดูสิ!”  
เสียงกระซิบกระซาบจากด้านบนบันไดทำให้หญิงสาวหยุดชะงักด้วยความกลัว มันเป็นเสียงของชายหนุ่มที่หล่อนฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์เท่าไหร่ คราดที่หยิบติดมือมาด้วยกำไว้แน่นใบหน้าสวยหวานกำลังครุ่นคิดอย่างลังเลว่าจะเข้าไปดูต่อหรือก้าวออกมา หล่อนไม่แน่ใจว่าสิ่งที่ได้ยินนั้นเป็นเพียงความหูแว่วของหล่อนหรือว่ามันคือ….  
“สวัสดีจ้า คนสวย!”  
“ว้อยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยยย”  
“โว้วๆๆๆ สาวน้อย ใจเย็นเย๊นน”  
เสียงห้ามดังลั่นจากด้านล่างจนเรย์ต้องก้มมอง สิ่งที่หล่อนเห็นทำให้ยิ่งง้างคราดขึ้นสูงอีก ก็ในเมื่อสิ่งที่หล่อนเห็นมันคือ…  
เชิงเทียน…กับ…นาฬิกา….  
พูดได้???????????  
สิ่งของทั้งสองอย่างมองหล่อนด้วยนัยน์ตาเป็นประกายพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มบริเวณหน้าปัดและที่จับเชิงเทียน หญิงสาวก้าวถอยออกจากวังร้างช้าๆโดยที่สายตายังคงมองเจ้าของสองสิ่งนั้นอยู่อย่างไม่เชื่อสายตา

  
ตุ่บ…

  
อะไรบางอย่างแข็งๆมาขวางทางไว้ ตอนแรกหล่อนคิดว่าเป็นประตูที่ปิดไปจึงคลำๆหาลูกบิกเพื่อเปิดโดยที่สายตายังจ้องเชิงเทียนและนาฬิกายิ้มแป้นอยู่อย่างนั้น  
“จับอะไรน่ะแม่หนู จั้กจี๋นะ”  
หญิงสาวสะดุ้งเฮือกเมื่อได้ยินเสียงจากด้านหลังจึงหันขวับกลับไปมอง ตู้เสื้อผ้าสีเงินมอซอมายืนขวางหล่อนไว้พร้อมกับใบหน้าทมึงทึงจนคราวนี้หญิงสาวกรีดร้องลั่นด้วยความตกใจและตั้งสติไม่ได้ คราดในมือถูกกอดแนบอกแน่นพร้อมกับเสียงโวยวายของฟินน์ที่พยายามจะเข้าไป  
“ฮะ เฮ้! แม่หนู!! อย่ากรี๊ดสิ”  
“เฮ้ย! อย่าแกว่งไอ้ที่อยู่ในมือด้วย!”  
“ผู้การโพ! นายพลฮักซ์! พวกท่านอย่าทำให้แม่หนูนี่ตกใจสิ!”  
“เขาตกใจเจ้านั่นแหละฟาสม่า!!”

“เสียงเอะอะอะไรกัน หนวกหู!!!!!!”

เสียงที่หกแทรกขึ้นมาท่ามกลางความวุ่นวายพร้อมกับร่างเล็กๆของเด็กชายที่ลอยหวือขึ้นมาเพราะถูกหิ้วหลังคอเสื้อ เสียงทุกเสียงเงียบลงทันตาพร้อมกับตู้เสื้อผ้าที่เขยิบเผยให้เห็นร่างสัตว์ประหลาดตัวโตขนยาวสีดำขลับ เขี้ยวขาวและจมูกยาวยื่นเหมือนหมาป่าแต่กลับมีหูกลมเหมือนสิงโต นัยน์ตาสีแดงวาวโรจน์และกรงเล็บยาวยืนอยู่หน้าประตู  
และหญิงสาวก็สลบไปในทันทีด้วยความตกใจสุดขีด

 

 

“นายท่านไม่น่าไปทำให้หล่อนตกใจเลย แบบนี้ตื่นมาจะเผ่นหนีไปหรือเปล่า”  
“เจ้าก็พูดเกินไป หล่อนกล้าหาญขนาดเข้ามานี้ได้ก็ไม่น่าเผ่นหนีง่ายๆหรอกน่า”  
“โพ ฮักซ์ หุบปาก”  
เสียงทุ้มกึ่งคำรามนั่นทำให้ทั้งสองเสียงเงียบลงทันที เรย์ค่อยๆลืมตาขึ้นมองไปโดยรอบ ในห้องสีขาวที่ตกแต่งด้วยข้าวของเครื่องใช้หรูหราถึงแม้จะเลอะฝุ่นพอสมควรแต่ยังดูงดงาม นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลมองไปทั่วจนไม่ไกลนักหล่อนก็สังเกตเห็นรูปร่างใหญ่โตนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้และกำลังมองมาที่เธอด้วยนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลที่โศกเศร้ายิ่งนัก  
ลมหายใจหญิงสาวสะดุดลงเพราะแววตานั้นมันทำให้เธอรู้สึก…สงสาร  
“สวัสดี สาวน้อย ขอแนะนำตัวอีกที ข้าโพ ผู้การโพ ดาเมรอน ยินดีที่ได้รับใช้”  
นาฬิกาเดินได้กระแอมเบาๆแล้วโค้งให้หล่อน เรย์ละสายตาจากสัตว์ประหลาดที่นั่งมองหล่อนอยู่แล้วพยักหน้ารับอย่างยังตั้งตัวไม่ได้  
“ส่วนข้า นายพลฮักซ์ ชื่อข้านั้นขอไม่เอ่ย เรียกฮักซ์ก็พอแล้ว”  
เชิงเทียนโค้งให้หล่อนพร้อมกับเสียงผิวปากหวือจากนาฬิกา  
“อาร์มี่~”  
“หุบปากนะ ผู้การ”  
“ฟาสม่า”  
เสียงนิ่งๆจากมุมห้องและจากตู้เสื้อผ้าทำให้หล่อนหันไปมองแล้วพยักหน้ารับอีก คราวนี้หล่อนหันกลับไปมองสิ่งมีชีวิตขนปุยที่นั่งอยู่ มันลุกขึ้นพร้อมกับอุ้มอะไรบางอย่างด้วยแสงสลัวหล่อนเองก็เห็นไม่ชัดนักแล้วเดินเข้ามาหา หญิงสาวขยับตัวหนีจนเกือบตกเตียงพร้อมกันนั้นร่างเล็กๆก็หล่นตุบลงบนเตียง  
“ฟินน์???!!!”  
ฟินน์นอนนิ่งสงบอยู่ตรงนั้น เรย์รีบขยับเข้าไปหาเด็กชายแล้วตรวจเช็คทันทีว่ายังมีชีวิตอยู่หรือไม่ก่อนจะถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งอกเมื่อพบว่าเด็กชายเพียงแค่หลับไปเท่านั้น  
“ก่อนรุ่งสาง เจ้าต้องกลับไปและอย่ามาที่นี่อีก”  
สิ้นเสียงทุ้มร่างใหญ่ก็เดินออกจากห้องนั้นไปทันทีพร้อมกับความเงียบสงบของข้าวของที่พูดได้ทั้งหลาย นายพลฮักซ์มองตามเจ้าสัตว์ตัวโตนั่นก่อนจะค้อมตัวให้อีกครั้ง  
“เอาล่ะ ข้าคงต้องขอตัวก่อน ไว้เจอกันใหม่ล่ะแม่หนู”  
“อ่ะ เอ่อ เรย์ค่ะ…ฉันชื่อเรย์…”  
“เราคงได้เจอกันอีกนะ เรย์”

 

จากนั้นเชิงเทียนฮักซ์ก็เดินออกไปเพื่อคุยกับอสูรร้ายที่อีกฝั่งฟากของปราสาท ห้องเก่าห้องหนึ่งที่มีสภาพเละเทะไปหมดทุกส่วนจากกาทำลายข้าวของ กลางห้องมีโต๊ะตัวเล็กและโดมแก้วอยู่ตรงนั้น ดอกกุหลาบสีแดงสดยังคงอยู่ในนั้นไม่โรยราไปเสียทีราวกับยังไม่เจอคนในคำสาปนั้น ฮักซ์มองหาไปทั่วห้องจนเจอร่างใหญ่นั่งขดอยู่มุมห้องแล้วจึงเดินเข้าไปหา  
“เร็น ทำไมให้หล่อนกลับไปล่ะ หล่อนอาจจะเป็นความหวังเดียวของเราก็ได้”  
“เจ้าไม่เห็นหรือไงฮักซ์ ว่าหล่อนกลัวข้าจนสลบไปเลยแบบนั้นแล้วจะมีหวังอะไร”  
“ลองดูสักหน่อยเถอะ เร็น ดีกว่าไม่ได้ทำอะไร ยังไงกุหลาบนั่นก็ไม่โรยจนกว่าจะเจอคนๆนั้นไม่ใช่เหรอ?”  
“…หล่อนพึ่งเป็นคนแรกที่เข้ามา ฮักซ์ ข้าจะไปรู้ได้ยังไง”  
“หล่อนชื่อเรย์ เร็น”  
“เรย์…”  
เสียงทุ้มต่ำเอ่ยตามก่อนจะคำรามเบาๆแล้วขดตัวให้กลมยิ่งกว่าเดิมจนเชิงเทียนถอนหายใจแล้วทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้างๆพร้อมกับยกส่วนที่น่าจะเป็นมือมาลูบหลังปลอบ  
“ลองดูสักครั้งเถอะ ท่านราชา เพื่อพวกเรา”  
“ก็ได้…ข้าจะพยายาม”  
ทันทีที่ตบปากรับคำนั้นกุหลาบก็เปล่งแสงขึ้นจนทั้งสองหันไปมองจนแสงนั้นหายไปกลายเป็นกุหลาบธรรมดาที่ไม่มีแสงใดๆอีกราวกับมนตร์สะกดนั้นได้หายไป  
เมื่อกุหลาบนั้นได้กลายเป็นกุหลาบธรรมดาที่มีวันโรยรา ย่อมต้องหมายความว่าเวลาเริ่มนับถอยหลังเสียแล้ว…

 

 

เรย์ไม่ได้นอนเลยทั้งคืนเพราะนั่งคุยกับโพในขณะที่มีฟาสม่ายืนเฝ้าอยู่ในห้องนั้นและร่วมบทสนทนาเป็นครั้งคราวรวมถึงมีฟินน์ที่นอนอยู่ข้างๆด้วยจึงลดความกลัวไปได้มากทีเดียว ไม่เชื่อก็ต้องเชื่อเมื่อนิทานที่หล่อนเล่านั้นคือความจริงเสียได้ ราชาคืออสูรที่หล่อนเจอไปเมื่อครู่รวมถึงทุกสรรพสิ่งมีชีวิตทั้งหมดทั้งมวลกลับกลายเป็นสิ่งของที่พูดได้รวมแม้กระทั่งแมวของฮักซ์ก็กลายเป็นพรมเช็ดเท้าร้องเหมียวๆอยู่หน้าห้องพยายามจะเข้ามาแต่โพกลับไม่ยอมให้เข้าด้วยเหตุผลที่ว่าให้เข้ามาที่ไรก็ข่วนเขาทุกทีจนเป็นรอยไปหมดแล้ว เสียงหัวเราะใสๆของหญิงสาวดึงดูดให้สมาชิกคนอื่นๆในปราสาทผลัดเวียนกันมาหา ไหนจะคุณกาน้ำชาผู้หมวดดอเฟด มิทากะ เจสสิกาและสแนปไม้ปัดฝุ่นกับโซฟา รวมถึงบีบีเอทแมวของโพที่กลายเป็นหมอนอิง จนกระทั่งดวงอาทิตย์เริ่มฉายแสงหญิงสาวจึงลุกขึ้นรู้สึกเสียดายไม่น้อยที่ต้องไปเสียแล้ว  
“เรย์ มานีสิ”  
เสียงเรียกจากฟาสม่าทำให้หญิงสาวหันไปมองแล้วเดินเข้าไปหา ประตูตู้เสื้อผ้าเปิดออกเผยเสื้อผ้าสวยงามมากมายภายในนั้นแต่เรย์ไม่ได้สนใจ หญิงสาวเพียงแค่เงยหน้าขึ้นมองตู้เสื้อผ้าหน้าตายอย่างไม่เข้าใจ  
“คะ?”  
“ข้างนอกน่าจะหนาว ใกล้เข้าหน้าหนาวแล้ว เอาชุดกันหนาวไปสักชุด เผื่อเจ้าหนูนั่นด้วยล่ะ”  
“ขอบคุณมากนะ ฟาสม่า”  
หญิงสาวยิ้มกว้างทันทีพร้อมกับยืนเลือกชุดที่จะใช้กันหนาวให้กับตนเองและฟินน์ได้ จนกระทั่งประตูเปิดออกและเสียงทุ้มที่หล่อนได้ฟังกี่ครั้งก็อดสะดุ้งเฮือกไม่ได้  
“เธอต้องอยู่ที่นี่ก่อน”  
“หา?”  
“เด็กกลับไปได้ แต่เธอต้องอยู่ที่นี่ เพราะ…”  
ราชาอสูรเงียบไปพร้อมกับเหลือบมองฮักซ์ที่ถือกระดาษบอกบทพูดที่เขาและเร็นอุตส่าห์ช่วยกันคิดช่วยกันท่องทั้งคืนแต่อสูรก็ยังคงจำไม่ได้อยู่ดี เมื่อเหลือบมองแล้วร่างสูงจึงกระแอมแล้วเอ่ยออกมาด้วยเสียงเบาอย่างไม่แน่ใจ  
“เพราะคำสาป…”  
“อะไรนะ?”  
เรย์ฟังอย่างไม่เข้าใจเมื่ออยู่ๆอีกคนก็พูดเสียงเบาลง พร้อมกับคำรามใส่เท้าตัวเองจนหล่อนยืนมองอย่างงงัน ในที่สุดเมื่อคำรามอีกสองทีราชาอสูรก็เอ่ยขึ้น  
“เจ้าต้องอยู่ที่นี่เพื่อที่จะได้มั่นใจว่าความลับของที่นี่จะไม่แพร่งพราย”  
“หา?????”  
“เด็กกลับไปได้เพราะพูดยังไงก็คงไม่มีใครเชื่อ ส่วนเธอต้องอยู่ที่นี่…ตลอดไป!!”  
“เดี๋ยวสิ! ฉันมีพ่อที่ต้องดูแลนะ!”  
“พ่อเจ้าเดี๋ยวก็แก่ตายแล้วยังจะดูแลอีกทำไม!!”  
เสียงถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่จากเครื่องเรือนทั้งหลายที่เหนื่อยหน่ายใจกับเจ้านายตัวเอง ไม่แปลกใจเลยที่หญิงสาวจะโกรธจัดจนมือสั่น

  
“พูดจาอะไรน่ะหัดระวังปากไว้บ้าง ไม่ใช่ว่าเป็นราชาแล้วจะพูดอะไรก็ได้นะ!”  
“ที่นี่มันบ้านของข้า ข้าจะพูดอะไรก็ได้”  
“แต่พูดถึงพ่อแม่ของคนอื่นแบบนี้ไม่ได้ ไม่มีมารยาท”  
“ถึงยังไงก็ต้องอยู่ที่นี่!!!! ไม่งั้นก็อยู่ทั้งเจ้าทั้งเด็กนั่น!!!”  
“มะ ไม่ได้นะ!”  
เรย์รีบปฏิเสธแล้วเงียบลง ฟินน์ยังต้องเรียนหนังสือไหนจะต้องช่วยพ่อแม่ของเขาทำงานอีก นี่หายมาคืนหนึ่งก็คงเป็นห่วงกันแย่แล้ว หญิงสาวถอนหายใจน้อยๆแล้วจึงเอ่ยข้อเสนอที่พึ่งคิดขึ้นได้ขึ้น  
“เอาแบบนี้ ฉันจะไปส่งฟินน์ที่บ้านก่อน บอกลาพ่อ แล้วกลับมาที่นี่”  
“ข้าจะเชื่อได้ยังไงว่าเจ้าจะไม่หนีไป?”  
“เอาใครซักคนหนึ่งมาด้วยกันสิ”  
คำพูดนั้นดูจะมีผลมากทีเดียว เมื่อเรย์เอ่ยแบบนั้นอสูรก็พยักหน้ารับทันที  
“ฮักซ์ ไปกับหล่อน แล้วรีบกลับมา”  
“ครับๆ นายท่าน”

  
เมื่อตกลงกันได้สำเร็จแล้วหญิงสาวก็อุ้มฟินน์ที่สะลึมสะลือตื่นขึ้นมาเพราะเสียงโต้เถียงแล้วพาเดินออกมาจากห้องโดยไม่สนใจสัตว์ประหลาดที่เดินตามเธอมาด้วย ม้าของเรย์ยังคงยืนรออยู่ที่เดิม หญิงสาวกระชับผ้าคลุมขนสัตว์ตัวอุ่นเข้ามาหาตัวเป็นอย่างที่ฟาสม่าว่าจริงๆมันเริ่มจะหนาวเสียแล้ว เรย์อุ้มฟินน์ขึ้นหลังม้าก่อนแล้วจึงก้าวตามขึ้นไปพร้อมกับอุ้มฮักซ์ขึ้นมาส่งให้ฟินน์กอดไว้ด้วย หล่อนเหลียวหันไปมองคนที่มายืนรอส่งซึ่งมีเพียงแค่โพ มิทากะ บีบีเอทและมิลลิเซนต์แมวของฮักซ์ ภายในเงามืดของประตูบ้านที่เปิดไว้ให้เห็นเงาลางๆของอสูรที่ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น น่าแปลกที่ไม่เห็นใบหน้าหรือส่วนอื่นใด หล่อนรับรู้ได้เพียงสายตารอคอยคำสัญญาแล้วมองกลับไปหาสายตานั้นเช่นกัน จากนั้นจึงกระตุ้นม้าให้ออกเดิน

  
ฉันจะกลับมา…

 

 

คือคำสัญญาที่หล่อนเผลอให้ไว้แด่องค์ราชาที่ยืนรอ

 

 


	2. Please come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well yes finally!!!  
> เกือบลืมไปแล้วว่าต้องอัพเดท ตอนนี้เริ่มมีการพัฒนาความรู้สึกนิดๆขึ้นแล้ว คิดว่าซีรี่ส์นี้คงไม่ยาวนานมากเท่าไหร่นะคะ ('v' )  
> ขอบคุณคนที่ผ่านไปผ่านมาและกดเข้ามาดูน้า

 

 

เสียงฝีเท้าม้าดังกึกก้องไปทั่วป่าอันเงียบสงบ ผืนหญ้าฉ่ำจากน้ำค้างในบางพื้นที่ก็ทำให้เสียงเงียบลงไปบ้าง เรย์ครุ่นคิดเงียบๆว่าสิ่งที่พึ่งได้พบเจอไปนั้นคือความฝันหรือไม่ มันคงจะเชื่อได้อย่างง่ายดายหากไม่มีเชิงเทียนมีชีวิตกลับมาด้วย ฮักซ์มองซ้ายมองขวาอย่างสนใจแต่ก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไร เรย์คิดว่าพอไม่มีโพแล้วฮักซ์ค่อนข้างจะเงียบทีเดียว ตลอดทางมาเมืองกับเธอและฟินน์นั้นฮักซ์ไม่พูดอะไรเลยเพียงแค่มองซ้ายมองขวาเท่านั้น จนกระทั่งถึงบ้านของเธอในตอนที่ตะวันพึ่งแตะขอบฟ้าเท่านั้น

 

 

“อย่าลืมว่าเธอต้องรีบกลับไปนะเรย์”

นายพลฮักซ์เอ่ยขึ้น หญิงสาวถอนหายใจแล้วรับคำด้วยการพยักหน้าแล้วก้าวลงจากหลังม้าพร้อมกับอุ้มฟินน์ที่สะลึมสะลือและมีสีหน้าเศร้าสร้อยลงมา

“เพราะ เพราะฟินน์...พี่เรย์ถึงต้องไปอยู่ที่นั่น…”

เมื่อเห็นเด็กที่เอ็นดูกำลังจะร้องไห้เลยดึงมากอดน้อยๆพลางยิ้มให้กว้างๆเพื่อไม่อยากให้เด็กชายไม่สบายใจ

“ไว้พี่จะกลับมาหานะฟินน์ ถึงแม้จะต้องหนีออกมาก็ตาม”

เด็กชายส่ายหน้าน้อยๆพอดีกับที่นายพลฮักซ์ทำท่าจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง

“พี่เรย์อย่าทำให้พี่ขนปุยไม่สบายใจเลยนะ พี่เขาเศร้ามากเลย ฟินน์เห็นสายตาเขา…”

หญิงสาวชะงักไปน้อยๆไปคิดว่าแม้แต่เด็กเก้าขวบจะสังเกตเห็นเหมือนกัน เธอไม่ได้พูดอะไรอีกแล้วจูงมือพาฟินน์กลับไปส่งที่บ้านซึ่งแม่ของฟินน์กำลังทำอาหารอยู่พอดีด้วยท่าทีไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอะไรจนเรย์ผิดสังเกต

 

“คุณน้าคะ เรย์พาฟินน์มาส่งค่ะ”

“อ้าว ตื่นเช้ากันจังเลย น้าว่าจะไปตามที่บ้านพอดี”

“คะ?”

“เมื่อคืนพวกหนูเล่นอะไรกันรึเปล่าจ๊ะ พ่อหนูวิ่งโวยวายไปทั่วเลยว่าหนูกับฟินน์เข้าป่าไปกัน แต่ไม่มีใครเขาเชื่อหรอก เพราะหนูสองคนเป็นเด็กดีไง”

มารดาลูบผมลูกชายเบาๆซึ่งฟินน์ก็ก้มหน้าอย่างรู้สึกผิด เรย์ได้แต่ฝืนๆยิ้มแล้วเดินกลับไปบ้านตัวเอง แล้วแบบนี้หล่อนจะทิ้งพ่อตัวเองไปได้อย่างไร ในเมื่อทุกคนมองว่าพ่อเป็นคนบ้าแบบนี้

 

“พ่อจ๋า?”

เสียงหวานเอ่ยเรียกผู้เป็นบิดาในบ้านอันสงบเงียบ เรย์เดินเข้าไปดูอย่างรู้สึกแปลกๆ บ้านเงียบเหมือนไม่มีใครอยู่…

“เรย์ ข้าเจอกระดาษแผ่นนี้”

เสียงจากฮักซ์ทำเอาหญิงสาวสะดุ้งก่อนจะเอ่ยขอบคุณแล้วรับกระดาษมาอ่าน กระดาษที่มีเนื้อหาใจความสั้นๆแล้วทำให้หญิงสาวเบิกตากว้าง

‘ออกไปหาเรย์ในป่า ถ้าเรย์กลับมาแล้วรอพ่ออยู่นี่นะ’

หญิงสาวรีบก้าวออกไปทันที ม้าก็ทีเพียงตัวเดียวที่หล่อนใช้ หมายความว่าพ่อต้องเดินเท้าเข้าไปแน่ๆ แล้วป่านนี้ยังไม่ออกจากป่ามา พ่อ….

 

 

อีกด้านหนึ่งของป่าคนที่ร้อนใจไม่แพ้กันคงเป็นราชาอสูรที่เดินวกไปวนมาอย่างทำอะไรไม่ได้ นี่ก็เริ่มสายๆแล้วแต่ไม่มีทีท่าว่าหญิงสาวและฮักซ์จะกลับมา จนนาฬิกาที่อยู่ไม่ห่างกลอกตาแล้วกระแอมขึ้นเบาๆจนราชาอสูรหยุดชะงัก

“เบน อย่ากังวลไปเลยน่า ข้าว่านางกลับมาแน่”

“ข้าจะมั่นใจได้ยังไงกันโพ?”

“เชื่อในตัวนางสิ”

เบน หรือ ราชาอสูรเบือนหน้าหนีไปยืนคิดอะไรเงียบๆ เบนคือชื่อจริงๆของเขาที่ตอนนี้คงมีเพียงเพื่อนสมัยเด็กอย่างโพที่กล้าใช้ ตั้งแต่เขาเป็นราชาและอสูรทุกคนนั้นก็เรียกเขาว่าไคโล เร็นกันหมด ร่างสูงเดินวนไปวนมาอีกครั้งแล้วเหลือบมองหน้าต่าง เขารู้ว่าถึงมองบ่อยๆเรย์ก็ไม่ได้กลับมาเร็วขึ้น แต่ทว่า…

 

เขากลับเห็นชายชราผู้หนึ่งยืนกล้าๆกลัวๆอยู่ตรงข้างหน้ารั้ว ชายที่เขาคุ้นหน้า….

“โพ เรามีเพื่อนมา”

“หืม?”

“ท่านลุง…”

“....อดีตราชา??”

 

ลุคทำอะไรไม่ถูกเมื่อมายืนอยู่ตรงที่คุ้นเคยแบบนี้ ความทรงจำในวันเก่าๆผุดขึ้นมาทีละน้อยพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มบางๆ ราชวังที่สวยงามและผู้คนคราคร่ำไปหมด น้องสาวคนสวยของเขา น้องเขยผู้พูดมาก และหลานตัวเล็กๆ….

“ท่านมาทำอะไรที่นี่”

เสียงทุ้มกึ่งคำรามจากด้านหลังทำให้ชายชราได้สติ เขามองสิ่งตรงหน้าที่คือสวนที่เขาและเลอามักจะมานั่งเล่นด้วยยกันเสมอซึ่งตอนนี้มันรกร้างไปเสียแล้ว ถอนหายใจน้อยๆอย่างยอมรับสภาพแล้วจึงหันกลับไปมองสบตาอสูรอย่างไม่กลัวสักนิด

“เบน”

“ท่านลุง”

เสียงทักคำรามต่ำทำให้ลุคถอนหายใจ ถึแม้ภายนอกจะเปลี่ยนไปมากแต่เบนอย่างไรก็คือเบน และเขารู้ว่าเบนจะไม่ทำอะไรเขา ภายใต้ความถือดี จองหองและเห็นแก่ตัวนั้นเบนยังคงเป็นเด็กที่น่ารักสำหรับท่านลุงอย่างเขาเสมอ ไม่ว่าตอนนี้ตรงหน้าจะเปลี่ยนแปลงไปแค่ไหนแล้วก็ตาม

 

ประตูวังเปิดออกกว้างเพื่อให้อดีตราชาผู้ครองได้เดินเข้ามา แสงไฟตามทางเดินค่อยๆเปิดขึ้นทีละน้อยด้วยทหารชั้นผู้เล็กที่เป็นคบไฟทั้งหลาย โพยืนรอต้อนรับอยู่พร้อมกับยิ้มแก้มปริ สำหรับลุคแล้วโพเป็นเด็กที่น่ารักและกล้าหาญมากตั้งวัยเยาว์แล้ว รวมถึงเป็นเพื่อนที่ดีของเบนอีกด้วย ไม่แปลกเลยที่เขาจะจำได้ทันทีที่ได้เห็น ชายชราทรุดลงไปลูบส่วนหัวของนาฬิกาเบาๆพลางเอ่ยทัก

“สบายดีนะโพ”

“สบายดีขอรับ ท่านลุง เพียงแค่ดูเหมือนลานจะอ่อนลงนิดหน่อย ต้องให้เบนคอยไขให้”

ลุคหัวเราะน้อยๆแล้วอุ้มโพขึ้นมาไขลานเพิ่มให้พร้อมกับเสียงอู้วๆโอ้วๆอย่างพึงพอใจของนาฬิกา

“ถ้าท่านเล่นกับโพเสร็จแล้วก็ขอเชิญไปหาท่านแม่”

“เลอา?”

ลุคทวนคำน้อยๆแล้วเดินตามไป เขายังนึกไม่ออกว่าเลอาจะได้เป็นอะไร โถงทางเดินช่างดูเงียบเหงากับเสียงสะท้อนเวลาพวกเขาทั้งสามเดินไปด้วยกัน จนกระทั่งถึงห้องบัลลังก์ เบนก็หยุดอยู่เพียงหน้าประตู

“ท่านเข้าไปเถอะ ข้าจะอยู่ข้างนอกนี่”

“ทำไม…?”

“ท่านแม่...ไม่คุยกับข้ามา 10 ปีแล้ว”

เมื่อกล่าวจบด้วยท่าทีเหงาหงอย ลุคก็ไม่พูดอะไรอีกนอกเพียงจากปล่อยให้หลานยืนรอข้างนอกส่วนตนเองก็เดินเข้าไปในห้องโถงใหญ่คุ้นตา เมื่อก่อนในห้องนี้เต็มไปด้วยผู้คนและเหล่าเสนาทั้งหลายทีหารือกันเรื่องนั้นเรื่องนี้ หญิงรับใช้และทหารที่พูดคุยหยอกล้อกันในยามละเว้นจากหน้าที่ตน เด็กๆลูกหลานข้ารับใช้หรือเชื้อพระวงศ์ที่วิ่งเล่นรวมกันไม่ถือตัว

ตั้งแต่เขาจากไปอะไรๆคงเปลี่ยนไปมากพอตัว

 

“ลุค?”

 

เสียงเรียกหวานๆดังขึ้นจนชายชราเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง ภาพกระจกโมเสกมองเขานิ่งจากนั้นจึงค่อยๆขยับยิ้ม หญิงสาวในนั้นช่างดูเหมือนเลอาในครั้งสุดท้ายที่เจอกัน เขารู้ได้อย่างชัดเจนว่านี่คือน้องของเขา ดูเหมือนว่าต้องมีเรื่องให้คุยกันเยอะทีเดียว

 

 

ในขณะเดียวกันหญิงสาวที่ตื่นตระหนกกำลังเร่งรีบออกตามหาผู้เป็นบิดาตัวเองอย่างเต็มความสามารถรวมถึงฮักซ์ที่อยู่ในกระเป๋าเสื้อผ้าหญิงสาวที่เจ้าตัวเก็บมาด้วย มันน่าแปลกใจสำหรับฮักซ์มากทีเดียวเมื่อพบว่าห้องของหญิงสาวมีหนังสือมากมายรวมถึงมีเครื่องมือเครื่องไม้ที่ผู้หญิงไม่ควรมี แต่ดูจากโดยรอบบ้านที่เต็มไปด้วยเครื่องใช้แปลกๆแล้วก็อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าพ่อกับลูกคงไม่ต่างกันมากเท่าไหร่ คิดได้ไม่นานม้าก็หยุดลงพร้อมกับเสียงร้องอย่างตกใจของหญิงสาวทำให้เชิงเทียนอย่างเขารีบโผล่หน้าออกมาดูทันที

สิ่งที่เห็นคือฝูงหมาป่าที่ยืนล้อมรอบจนม้าที่เรย์ขี่มาเริ่มพยศด้วยความกลัว หล่อนพยายามบังคับและควบคุมให้อยู่แต่ในที่สุดมันก็ยืนสองขาและทำให้ทั้งหญิงสาวและกระเป๋าที่สะพายมาร่วงหล่นลงพื้นพร้อมกับวิ่งเตลิดหนีเข้าป่าไป หมาป่าจำนวนหนึ่งออกวิ่งตามอีกจำนวนหนึ่งก็เดินเข้ามาหาหญิงสาวพร้อมแยกเขี้ยวขู่ ฮักซ์ซึ่งทนดูอยู่จึงกระโดดเอาตัวเข้าขวางพร้อมกับจุดไฟให้ตัวเองสร้างความตื่นกลัวให้หมาป่าได้บ้างแต่ก็ไม่มากพอ เรย์ก็ไม่ได้อยู่เฉยลุกขึ้นคว้าท่อนไม้มาเหวี่ยงไล่พร้อมกับมองอย่างตื่นกลัว ถ้าหญิงสาวเป็นอะไรไปฮักซ์คงไม่ให้อภัยตัวเอง...เพราะหล่อนอาจจะเป็นคนเดียวที่สามารถช่วยเร็นได้...

เสียงคำรามดังขึ้นพร้อมกับร่างสูงทะมึนที่กระโจนออกมาขวางทั้งเรย์และฮักซ์ไว้ อสูรยืนสี่ขาแยกเขี้ยวขู่คำรามเหล่าหมาป่าที่ไม่ยอมแพ้อย่างไรมันก็จะเอาเหยื่อของมันไปให้ได้ ฝูงหมาป่าจึงเข้าจู่โจมสิ่งคุกคามใหม่ทันที เรย์กรีดร้องอย่างตกใจแต่ก็ทำอะไรไม่ได้มากนัก ฮักซ์ดึงชุดของหญิงสาวให้ขยับออกห่างจากการต่อสู้ เขารู้ว่าไคโลทำได้และต้องชนะแน่ๆ สิ่งที่เขากลัวตอนนี้คือลูกหลงจากการต่อสู้ต่อหญิงสาวมากกว่า

“แง่ง!!!”

เสียงขู่พร้อมกับฟันคมที่กัดลงโดนต้นแขนของอสูรที่คำรามลั่น เรย์ไม่อาจทนยืนดูเฉยๆได้อีก ท่อนไม้ถูกคว้าขึ้นมาตีหมาป่าและกวัดแกว่งช่วยเท่าที่ทำได้ เช่นเดียวกันกับฮักซ์เมื่อเห็นราชาของตนบาดเจ็บแล้วก็เริ่มเลือดขึ้นหน้าบ้าง เขาก้มลงใช้ไฟตนเองจุดกับไม้แล้วเรียกเรย์ เพื่อให้หญิงสาวใช้ไม้อันนี้แทน ราชาอสูรทั้งขู่ทั้งคำรามพร้อมกับคบไฟที่เรย์จนในที่สุดฝูงหมาป่าก็ล่าถอยออกไปอย่างหมดท่า

 

ร่างสูงหอบจนตัวโยน ไหล่กว้างงองุ้มลงด้วยความเจ็บปวด มือเล็กๆแตะลงที่แขนของเขาพร้อมกับเขาที่คำรามใส่ เรย์ชักมือกลับพร้อมกับทำหน้าบึ้งทันที

“คนอุตส่าห์เป็นห่วงนะ”

“ใครใช้ให้เธอกลับช้าจนเวลามันล่วงเลยมาขนาดนี้ล่ะ!”

“ก็พ่อฉันออกมาตามหาฉันนี่ ฉันยังไม่เจอท่านเลย!”

“ป่านนี้โดนหมาป่ากินไปแล้วมั้ง!!!”

“นี่!!!!!!!!”

จากเพียงแตะ บีบได้ก็บีบจนอสูรร้องคำรามลั่น แยกเขี้ยวขู่หญิงสาวที่ไม่มีทีท่าจะกลัวใดๆทั้งสิ้นพร้อมกันนั้นหล่อนก็ฉีกชายชุดกระโปรงแล้วมาพันแผลไว้แทนจนราชาอสูรเงียบลงเมื่อเห็นการกระทำของหญิงสาวแล้ว

“ปากน่ะพูดให้มันน้อยๆหน่อย ทำไมถึงชอบพูดจาไม่ดีแบบนี้?”

“มันเป็นนิสัยของข้านี่”

“แก้บ้างนะ ฉันไม่สนหรอกว่านายจะเป็นราชาอสูรหรือกิ้งก่ากิ้งกือที่ไหน แต่ไม่มีมารยาทฉันก็ไม่อยากคุยด้วย”

เรย์ผูกผ้าพันแผลให้แน่นจนอสูรคำรามอีกครั้งพร้อมกับที่หญิงสาวเหลือบตาขึ้นมองดุจนต้องหุบปากลง ไอ้ความรู้สึกหวั่นเกรงต่อหญิงสาวแบบนี้เขาไม่เคยเจอสักครั้งในชีวิตที่ผ่านมา หญิงสาวทุกคนล้วนอยากพลีกายให้เขาทั้งนั้นรวมถึงพะเน้าพะนอเอาใจ จะมีก็เพียงคนตรงหน้าที่ีไม่ทำอะไรแบบนั้น

อาจจะเป็นเพราะเขาเป็นอสูรก็คงไม่ผิด…

เป็นแบบนี้ใครมันจะมารักล่ะ…

 

“เบน!!!”

เสียงเรียกดังขึ้นพร้อมกับชายชราที่มาพร้อมกับนาฬิกาโพ ดาเมรอน หญิงสาวมองอย่างแปลกใจเมื่อเห็นบิดาตัวเองเอ่ยเรียกชื่อหนึ่งที่หล่อนไม่คุ้นเลยพร้อมกับอสูรที่หันไปหา ชายชราวางนาฬิกาลงแล้วมองหญิงสาวอย่างไม่แปลกใจเท่าไหร่

“เรย์...”

“พ่อ?”

“พ่อ???”

อสูรไคโล เร็นหรือเบนทวนคำตามหญิงสาว ทุกอย่างปะติดปะต่อในทันทีว่าเหตุใดท่านลุงที่หายไปนานแล้วของเขาถึงได้ย้อนกลับมา เพราะเรย์คือลูกของเขานั่นเอง…

 

ทั้งหมดเดินกลับมาที่วังกันในความเงียบงัน เรย์เลือกที่จะทำแผลให้คนที่มาช่วยหล่อนก่อนแล้วค่อยคุยกันใหม่ มือเล็กๆทำความสะอาดและทำแผลอย่างรวดเร็วในขณะที่ลุคนั่งมองเงียบๆ เมื่อเสร็จแล้วหญิงสาวจึงผละมานั่งลงข้างๆผู้เป็นพ่อทันที

“พ่อคะ? ทำไมรู้จักกับ...”

“เรย์ พ่อมีความจริงจะบอก”

นิ้วหยาบเกลี่ยแก้มเนียนของหญิงสาวเบาๆพร้อมกับยิ้มอย่างเอ็นดู

“ที่พ่อบอกว่าเก็บลูกมาเลี้ยงนั้นมันเป็นความจริง แต่พ่อแม่จริงๆของลูกก็คือคนในวังนี้นี่แหละ พวกเขาติดตามพ่อออกไปและได้โดนไข้ป่าเล่นงานเข้าจนไม่รอดทั้งคู่ พ่อจึงรับเลี้ยงลูกเหมือนลูกแท้ๆ...ในวันเกิดของลูกคือวันที่ที่นี่ถูกคำสาป และวันที่พ่อสละราชบัลลังก์ให้...น้องสาวของพ่อ”

“คำสาปเหรอคะ? บัลลังก์??”

ลุคมองกลับไปยังหลานชายของเขาที่กำลังเลียขนตัวเองแล้วขมวดคิ้วใส่จนเบนหยุดชะงักแล้ววางแขนลงพร้อมกับกระแอม

“เบนยังไม่ได้บอกเรย์เหรอ?”

“ยัง...ครับท่านลุง….”

“ทำไม? มีเหตุผลใช่ไหม?”

“ข้า...คิดว่าหล่อนจะช่วยล้างคำสาปได้...”

ลุคขมวดคิ้วน้อยๆแล้วพยักหน้า ส่วนคนที่ถูกกล่าวถึงราวกับไร้ตัวตนก็เงียบลง เรย์ไม่ใช่คนชอบเซ้าซี้เมื่อทั้งสองไม่อยากบอกกับหล่อนหล่อนก็จะไม่ถามและนั่งเงียบพร้อมกับยกชาขึ้นดื่ม

“ถ้าลุงกับเรย์จะอยู่ที่นี่ก็คงได้ใช่ไหม?”

อสูรและหญิงสาวเบิกตากว้างพร้อมกันในทันที ชายชรายังคงรอคำตอบอย่างอดทนและใบหน้าเรียบเฉย มุมปากยกยิ้มขึ้นน้อยๆเหมือนท้าทายให้อีกคนนั้นปฏิเสธ แต่มีหรือคนเป็นหลานจะกล้า

“หากท่านลุงอยากอยู่...”

“งั้นขอไปพักก่อนแล้วกันนะ”

ลุคลุกออกไปในทันทีแล้วเดินออกจากห้องไป ทิ้งให้หญิงสาวและอสูรนั่งมองกันเพียงในห้องเท่านั้น

“เอ่อ ตามข้ามาหน่อยได้ไหม?”

เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยขึ้นพร้อมกับค่อยๆลุกขึ้นถึงแม้แผลก็ยังเจ็บอยู่แต่เขาก็ออกเดินไปตามทางเดินที่เงียบสงบ หญิงสาวเดินตามไปเงียบๆอย่างงุนงงว่ากำลังจะถูกพาไปที่ใด จนกระทั่งถึงห้องหนึ่ง บานประตูใหญ่งดงามสูงตั้งแต่พื้นจรดเพดาน ขอบสีของหม่นลงราวกับไม่ได้รับการดูแลมือใหญ่ปกคลุมไปด้วยขนผลักเบาๆเข้าไปในห้องพร้อมกับไฟที่ค่อยๆถูกจุดขึ้น

“ว้าว...”

ห้องสมุดกว้างใหญ่สุดตา หนังสือราวหมื่นเล่มถูกบรรจุเก็บไว้ในห้องที่มีฝุ่นบางๆ อสูรกระแอมน้อยๆพร้อมกับเอ่ยขึ้น

“ฮักซ์...บอกว่าเจ้าชอบอ่านหนังสือ ที่นี่มันคงจะฝุ่นเยอะไปหน่อย เก่าไปบ้าง...”

“ขอบคุณนะคะ”

พูดได้ไม่ทันจบหญิงสาวก็พูดสวนกลับมาก่อนจนคนพูดอยู่หันไปมอง รอยยิ้มหวานพร้อมกับนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลเป็นประกายระยิบระยับเล่นกับไฟจนเขาเองก็ยิ้มตอบกลับ ในดวงตาคู่สวยนั้นมีเงาเขาให้เห็นอยู่ว่าหล่อนมองจดจ้องที่เขาจริงๆ

“ไม่เป็นไร...”

 

 

ส่วนที่ด้านนอกของห้องสมุดนั้นนายพลเชิงเทียนและผู้การนาฬิกาตั้งโต๊ะกำลังแอบมองพลางยิ้มแก้มปริทั้งคู่แต่พอหันกลับมาสบตากันเองแล้วกลับหลบตากันไป

เขาทั้งสองไม่อยากจะยอมรับหรอกว่าก็แอบคิดถึงกันอยู่บ้างพออยู่ห่างกันไป

ถึงแม้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกันจะทะเลากันบ้าง เถียงกันบ้างแต่ช่วงเวลาที่พวกเขาพูดคุยกันหยอกล้อกันมันก็เยอะกว่าจนก่อเกิดเป็นความผูกพันที่ไม่ได้รู้ตัวสักนิด ยิ่งโพเห็นฮักซ์ในป่าแล้วเทียนกุดหายไปหน่อยหัวใจที่ยังคงมีอยู่ก็แทบหยุดราวกับลานหมด แต่ไม่ โพจะไม่พูดอะไรซักคำเขาจะทำตัวให้เหมือนเดิมเหมือนที่แล้วๆมา

ในขณะเดียวกันฮักซ์เองก็ดีใจเช่นกันที่เห็นโพมากับอดีตราชา สิ่งแรกที่เขาอยากทำคือโผเข้ากอดคู่กัดของเขาเสียทีแต่โพคงจะไหม้แน่ๆ

เช่นเดียวความรู้สึกที่ไม่อาจพูดออกไปได้ ใกล้กันเกินไปก็มีแต่ทำร้ายอีกฝ่ายเท่านั้น

ความเงียบจึงเป็นทางออกที่ทั้งสองเห็นต้องตรงกันและทำเหมือนมันไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นถึงแม้ความรู้สึกบางอย่างจะเริ่มเปลี่ยนไปแล้วก็ตาม

 

 

 

“เลอา”

ชายชราผู้เป็นอดีตราชานั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ที่เขาดึงลากมานั่งตรงกับรูปกระจกโมเสกที่เป็นน้องสาวของเขา ภาพสาวงามค่อยๆเคลื่อนตัวหันมาหาด้วยสีหน้าเศร้าโศกแต่ยังคงยิ้มให้เขา

“คิดถึงฮานเหรอ?”

“ถ้าเขาอยู่ที่นี่...ก็คงดีกว่านี้”

“เลอา...ที่ว่าเบนฆ่าฮานนั้น มันจึงหรือเปล่า?”

“ข้า...ไม่ได้อยู่ในเหตุการณ์ และเบนก็ไม่ยอมพูดเรื่องนี้ให้ฟัง แต่ข้าไม่คิดว่าเขาทำ”

“ข้าเสียใจด้วยนะ...”

“ข้าเองก็เสียใจ ลุค ในทุกๆอย่าง”

เสียงพูดคุยโต้ตอบยังคงดังขึ้นในท้องพระโรงอันเงียบเหงาและแสงไฟจากเทียนเล่มน้อยริบหรี่เท่านั้น

 

 


	3. You are a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooops! ขอโทษค่ามาช้าไปหน่อยนึง(มั้ง?)  
> ช่วงนี้มีแต่เรื่องนั่นนี่แถมติดเกมอีกตั้งหาก งานก็ยุ่งๆ  
> แถมเรื่องการสูญเสียอันยิ่งใหญ่ของประชาชนชาวไทยทำให้หัวสมองตื้อตันไปนานเลย  
> ก็...ไม่มีอะไรจะพูดแล้วค่ะ อ่านต่อเลยเนอะ

หิมะขาวปุยเริ่มโปรยปราย...  
ความหนาวเย็นเริ่มเข้ามาแทนที่ใบไม้ที่โรยรา หญิงสาวมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างโดยที่ในมือยังคงมีหนังสืออยู่เพียงผ่านไปแค่คืนเดียวหิมะก็ท่วมสูงเสียแล้ว แสงไฟไหววูบเล็กน้อยทำให้เรย์หันกลับไปมองเบนหรือไคโลที่พยายามหยิบหนังสือจากชั้นสูงๆ จากเมื่อวานที่เขาพาดูห้องสมุดเขาและหล่อนก็อยู่ด้วยกันตลอดเวลาด้วยความที่เรย์เองก็สบายใจแล้วที่พ่ออยู่ที่นี่ไม่ต้องเจอคำพูดจาร้ายกาจของชาวบ้านแถมได้อยู่ในที่ๆคุ้นเคยท่าทีปั้นปึ่งจึงลดน้อยลงถึงแม้อสูรจะทำอะไรให้ไม่พอใจบ้างแต่ก็ไม่ได้ต่อว่ารุนแรง ด้วยเพราะท่าทีที่อ่อนหวานลงคนที่หวั่นไหวที่สุดคงจะเป็นอสูรที่แทบกลายเป็นแมวตัวโตแสนเชื่องทำตามแทบทุกอย่างที่หญิงสาวขอ แต่หญิงสาวก็ไม่เคยขออะไรที่มันมากเกินไปกว่า ‘หยิบหนังสือเล่มนี้และเล่มนั้นให้หน่อยค่ะ’  
คำอ้อนวอนขอเพียงแค่นี้อสูรร้ายก็เต็มใจจะทำให้ด้วยใจพองโต

“โพ เจ้าว่ามันจะดีหรือเปล่า”  
ฮักซ์ที่แอบมองอยู่หลังประตูเอ่ยถามขึ้นอย่างกังวล ดูจากท่าทางของทั้งสองคนที่ยังเก้ๆกังๆเคอะเขิน เอ้อระเหยจนใจเขาร้อนไปหมดเทียนแทบลุกไหม้เมื่อไม่ได้ยินเสียงตอบรับจากคู่หูจึงหันไปมองก็ไม่เห็นโพอยู่ข้างกายแต่ได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะคิกคักอยู่ไม่ไกล นายพลเชิงเทียนกระโดดเข้าไปหลังม่านแล้วเปิดออกก่อนจะกลอกตาเมื่อเห็นคู่หูแอบมาสวีทหวานกับแม่สาวไม้ขนไก่ จะว่าหงุดหงิดก็ใช่ เขาจึงปิดม่านแล้วเดินหนีไปแทนมันไม่ใช่เรื่องที่เขาต้องสนใจหากโพจะทำอะไรที่เขาพอใจก็เรื่องของโพ ไม่ใช่เรื่องของเขาและถึงแม้ตอนนี้จะเป็นคู่หูกัน แต่ในอดีตนั้นไม่ใช่

นายพลอาร์มิเทจ ฮักซ์และผู้การโพ ดาเมรอนไม่เคยถูกกันในยามที่ยังมีรูปร่างเป็นมนุษย์อยู่ เถียงกันได้ก็เถียง ทะเลาะกันได้ก็ทะเลาะ ต่อยกันได้ก็ต่อยไม่สนหน้าไหนทั้งสิ้นถึงแม้เบนจะพยายามห้ามจนโดนลูกหลงไปหลายทีซึ่งสุดท้ายเขาทั้งสองจะโดนอาละวาดกลับจนน่วมก็ตาม ทั้งสามเกี่ยวพันกันเพียงแค่โพเป็นเพื่อนในวัยเด็กของเบนและฮักซ์เป็นนายทหารที่เบนไว้ใจมากที่สุดเท่านั้น คนสองคนที่รู้สึกเหมือนถูกแย่งเพื่อนสนิทไปจึงไม่ถูกกันอย่างเห็นได้ชัดอะไรที่เอาชนะได้ก็จะพยายามเอาชนะให้ได้ ในขณะที่โพเป็นคนช่างพูดช่างจาช่างฉอเลาะและหน้าตาดี นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลหวานเพียงแค่มองใครเห็นก็ใจละลาย ส่วนฮักซ์นั้นเจ้าระเบียบ มีวินัย พูดจาโผงผางตรงไปตรงมาและหน้าตานิ่งเรียบน่าเกรงขามจนไม่มีใครกล้าเข้าใกล้รวมถึงทหารด้วยกันหมั่นไส้อยู่ประปรายด้วยความที่ทำงานเก่งและน่าเคารพ เจ้าชายเบนจามินหรือไคโล เร็นชื่อที่เจ้าตัวชื่นชอบมากกว่าจึงเป็นเพียงคนเดียวที่ให้ความสนิทกับเขาและเขาก็ให้ตอบอย่างเต็มใจ ไม่แปลกเลยที่พอทั้งสองที่ทำงานคนล่ะหน่วยพอมาเจอกันจึงต้องทะเลาะกันทุกครั้งไป

แต่หลังจากคำสาปนั้นแสดงผลในงานเลี้ยงขึ้นครองราชย์ของเบนทุกๆอย่างก็เปลี่ยนไป เบนเงียบขึ้น เก็บตัวมากขึ้น เกรี้ยวกราดยิ่งกว่าเดิมจนโพและฮักซ์ไม่อยากจะขัดใจ ทั้งสองพยายามทำทุกวิถีทางให้เพื่อนคนเดิมของพวกเขากลับคืนมา เพื่อนที่ซื่อตรงและเย่อหยิ่งปากแข็งแต่มันก็ยากลำบากเหลือเกินเมื่อจิตใจนั้นเริ่มดำมืดลงเรื่อยๆจนไม่แม้จะมองเห็นความห่วงใยและความสนิทสนมที่กำลังจางหายไปช้าๆระหว่างทั้งสาม แม้กระทั่งมีหญิงสาวที่อาจจะสามารถลบล้างคำสาปมาอยู่ตรงนี้พวกเขาทั้งสามก็เริ่มแตกระแหงแยกออกจากกันช้าๆโดยที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างไม่รับรู้สักนิดเดียว  
โพมองตามฮักซ์ที่กระโดดจากไปก่อนจะผละจากหญิงสาวออก ไอ้ความรู้สึกปวดเหมือนลานที่ไขจะหมดแบบนี้มันคืออะไรกัน...

 

สิ่งมหัศจรรย์อีกอย่างที่เรย์ค้นพบคืออาหารที่อร่อยมากรวมถึงการแสดงดนตรีเล็กๆบนโต๊ะอาหาร เสียงหัวเราะคิกพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มทำให้คนนั่งมองอย่างอสูรก็เผลอยิ้มตามอย่างอ่อนโยนแบบที่ไม่มีใครเคยได้เห็นในตลอด19ปีที่ผ่านมา ฮักซ์นั่งเงียบๆอยู่บนเก้าอี้ข้างหญิงสาวมองโพที่เป็นคนร้องเพลงไปเรื่อยด้วยท่าทีนิ่งเฉยจนทั้งเรย์และไคโลเองก็รู้สึกได้แต่ยังไม่มีใครพูดอะไรออกไปเพียงแค่ปล่อยไว้ก่อนเท่านั้น เมื่อจบมื้ออาหารหญิงสาวจึงขอตัวแยกไปคนเดียวพร้อมกับเรียกฮักซ์ไปด้วย นายพลเงยหน้ามองราชาของตนเองเป็นเชิงขออนุญาตซึ่งไคโลก็พยักหน้ารับพร้อมกันนั้นก็เรียกโพให้มาคุยกับตัวเองเช่นกัน

 

“นายพลคะ มีปัญหาอะไรกับโพหรือเปล่า?”  
หญิงสาวถามขึ้นทันทีที่เข้าไปในห้องของเจ้าตัว ฮักซ์ที่เดินตามมาอึ้งงันกับคำถามที่ว้าวุ่นอยู่ในใจก่อนจะเอ่ยปฏิเสธ  
“ไม่ ไม่มีอะไรหรอก เรย์...”  
“โกหก”  
เสียงจากมุมห้องดังขึ้น ฟาสม่ามองนายพลฮักซ์เขม็งก่อนขยับเข้ามาใกล้ นายพลฮักซ์และกัปตันฟาสม่าผู้เป้นเพื่อนร่วมรบกันมารวมถึงเป็นทั้งเพื่อนและคนสนิทสำหรับฮักซ์นอกจากเบนแล้วกำลังมองเขาเขม็ง ส่วนที่เป็นตาหรี่ลงอย่างจับผิด  
“ฟาสม่า! หยุดมองข้าแบบนั้นนะ!!”  
“เจ้าโกหก ฮักซ์ ทำไมข้าจะไม่รู้”  
“จริงค่ะ เรย์ก็ว่าท่านนายพลไม่ยอมพูดมากกว่า”  
“พวกเจ้าอย่ามาคาดคั้นข้าได้ไหม มันไม่มีอะไรสักหน่อย!”  
เสียงร้องเหมียวดังขึ้นราวกับคัดค้าน แม้แต่มิลลิเซนต์แมวของเจ้าตัวก็ยังคัดค้านจนเชิงเทียนหน้ามุ่ยลงพร้อมกับกอดอก ในใจว้าวุ่นไปหมดและสับสนว่าควรจะบอกสองสาวและหนึ่งแมวตรงหน้านี้ดีหรือไม่

ต่างจากโพที่เพียงแค่เบนเรียกมาหาก็พูดออกมาแทบหมดเปลือกจนราชาอสูรได้แต่นั่งฟังเงียบๆ แต่ไหนแต่ไรโพก็เป็นพวกพูดมากอยู่แล้วและเขาก็ชอบที่จะฟังเพื่อนสนิทตัวเองพูดเสียด้วย เขาจึงฟังทุกอย่างที่โพพูดถึงแม้มันจะอ้อมโลกเสียหน่อยจนในที่สุดเสียงทุ้มนุ่มก็เอ่ยขึ้น  
“สรุปแล้ว...ชอบฮักซ์?”  
“เปล่า!!! เว้ย!! ทำไมเข้าใจแบบนั้นฮะ เบน!!”  
“...อย่าเรียกชื่อนั้น โพ ดาเมรอน”  
“ขออภัยท่านราชา...แต่ข้าว่าข้าไม่ได้ชอบ...มันไม่ถูกต้อง”  
“งั้นกลับร่างแล้วข้าจะยกความดีความชอบให้ฮักซ์และเจ้าพร้อมกับมอบหญิงสาวที่เจ้าทั้งสองเลือกให้แต่งงานด้วยแล้วกันนะ”  
ราชาอสูรตัดจบพร้อมกับลุกขึ้นจนคนที่พูดปากเปียกปากแฉะมาตลอดได้แต่มองตามตาค้าง ไม่ ไม่เอาเว้ย เบนทำแบบนี้กับเขาไม่ได้! รวมถึงฮักซ์ด้วย! มัน....มันไม่ถูกต้อง!! ความคิดในหัวของผู้การดาเมรอนตีกันไปหมดอยากจะตะโกนให้คอแตกแต่สิ่งที่เขาทำได้มีเพียงกวาดสายตามองอย่างหงุดหงิดเท่านั้น

 

ราชาอสูรและหญิงสาวมาพบกันอีกครั้งในยามเย็น หิมะขาวเกาะขอบหน้าต่างห้องสมุดตัดกับแสงไฟภายในที่สว่างจ้ามือบางแตะกระจกใสเย็นเฉียบขณะที่ทอดสายตามองออกไปเรื่อยมืออีกข้างยังคงกอดหนังสือเอาไว้  
“ไคโล...”  
“หืม?”  
เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยรับโดยที่สายตายังคงก้มมองอ่านหนังสือในมืออยู่ ถึงแม้เขาจะไม่เคยชอบอ่านเลยสักนิดในยามที่ยังเป็นมนุษย์แต่พอเห็นเรย์ชอบขลุกอยู่กับหนังสือเขาจึงพยายามอ่านบ้าง  
“ความรักน่ะ...มันเข้าใจยากจังเลยนะ”  
“...”  
นัยน์ตาสีแดงเงยขึ้นมองมองแผ่นหลังเล็กของหญิงสาว ผมสีน้ำตาลยาวถูกถักเปียให้พร้อมกับชุดกระโปรงสีฟ้ายาว เงาสะท้อนจากกระจกใสทำให้เห็นใบหน้าสวยหวานเศร้าสร้อยลงจนเขาต้องวางหนังสือแล้วขยับเข้าไปใกล้ แต่ไม่ได้แตะต้องใดๆนอกเพียงจากยืนห่างออกไปเพียงเมตรหนึ่งเท่านั้น  
“ถ้าวันหนึ่งฉันรักใคร ก็ไม่อยากคิดว่าเราเหมาะสมกับเขาไหม เรารักกันไม่ได้หรือ ฐานะเราต่างกันหรือ เราเหมือนกันเกินไปหรือ ทำไมพอมีความรักทุกอย่างถึงต้องกลายเป็นคำถาม”  
หัวใจอันแห้งสนิทและดำมืดเริ่มเต้นระรัวขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเมื่อหญิงสาวถามคำถามเหล่านั้น จะให้เขาตอบว่าอย่างไรในเมื่อเขาเองก็ไม่เคยมีความรักที่แท้จริงให้กับใครสักคนนอกเพียงจากเพื่อนๆที่มันคงแทนกันไม่ได้  
แต่...เขาเองก็เคยคิดตรงข้ามกับเรย์  
เขาต้องการหญิงสาวที่สวยสง่ามาข้างกาย  
ต้องการให้หล่อนมีฐานะเทียบเคียงได้กับเขา  
ดูแลเขา เอาใจเพียงเขา  
ทุกอย่างในชีวิตหล่อนขึ้นอยู่แต่เพียงเขา  
เป็นความคิดที่เห็นแก่ตัวหรือไม่?  
ไคโลวนคิดอยู่แบบนั้นจนไม่ได้สังเกตเมื่อเรย์หันกลับมามองเขา มือบางเอื้อมมาแตะแขนตรงที่โดนหมาป่าข่วนแล้วดึงจับมือใหญ่ที่มีกรงเล็บให้ลงนั่งที่เก้าอี้นวมนุ่มพร้อมกับแกะผ้าพันแผลออกดู เขาไม่รู้ว่าตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ที่เครื่องมือปฐมพยาบาลถึงมาอยู่ในห้องสมุด  
ไม่สิ เขาไม่ได้สังเกตอะไรรอบตัวสักนิด ไม่ได้สังเกตแม้กระทั่งเรย์เองก็มีรอยแผลที่แก้มหรือมือ  
ไม่ได้สังเกตกลิ่นยาสมุนไพรหอมบนมือบางที่กำลังทำแผลให้เขา

มือใหญ่และขนปุยจับมือหญิงสาวที่กำลังทำแผลยกขึ้นมาจนเรย์มองตามอย่างสงสัย นัยน์ตาสีแดงที่หล่อนเคยคิดว่าน่ากลัวบัดนี้มันแลดูเศร้าโศกและสวยงามเหมือนทับทิมล้ำค่าที่หล่อนไม่เคยได้เห็นสักครั้งในชีวิต ริมฝีปากแตะลงที่หลังมือขาวพร้อมกับแขนข้างที่เจ็บยกขึ้นให้หลังนิ้วเกลี่ยผิวแก้มเนียนช้าๆ  
“ขอโทษ...ที่ไม่เคยสังเกตมาก่อน ว่าเจ้าก็เจ็บ”  
“แผล...มันนิดเดียว”  
หญิงสาวตอบเสียงเบาอย่างเขินอายกับการกระทำของราชาที่ไม่ได้รับรู้ว่าตนเองได้ทำอะไรลงไป เขาเพียงแค่อยากทำตามใจตนเองจนไม่ทันคิด เมื่อเห็นท่าทางของหญิงสาวแล้วเขาจึงกระแอมน้อยๆแล้วเลื่อนมือออก  
“พรุ่งนี้...ออกไปเล่นหิมะกันนะ?”  
“แต่แผลยังไม่หายเลยนะคะ?”  
“น่า ข้าอยากเล่น”  
“เล่นอะไรเป็นเด็กเลยนะคะ”  
หญิงสาวส่ายหน้าน้อยๆพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มที่ริมฝีปากบาง มือบางขยับลงมาทำแผลให้อีกครั้งในขณะที่ราชาอสูรยังคงมองอยู่เช่นนั้น ความรักงั้นหรือ...ความรักของเขาอยากให้เป็นไหนกันนะ...  
แบบที่สบายใจเวลาอยู่กับคนตรงหน้าหรือเปล่านะ...

 

เสียงร้องเงี๊ยวง๊าวในยามเช้าทำให้หญิงสาวลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมามองแล้วขยับตัวลงจากเตียงเพื่อเปิดประตูออกดู ความง่วงงุนทำให้ทันเห็นเพียงร่างไวๆของหมอนอิงที่วิ่งเข้ามาในห้องไปใต้เตียง รวมถึงพรมเช็ดเท้าที่ขู่แฟ่อยู่หน้าห้องหล่อน เรย์มองเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้าอย่างงงงวยไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมบีบีกับมิลลิเซนต์ถึงวิ่งไล่กัดอะไรกันแต่เช้า  
นอกจากเจ้าของจะไม่คุยกันแล้วแมวก็ยังตีกันอีกเหรอ???  
หญิงสาวคิดอย่างขบขันก่อนจะอุ้มมิลลิเซนต์ที่ครางออกมาทันทีขึ้นมาหาแล้วจึงเดินออกไปในชุดนอนที่สวมเสื้อคลุมแล้วอย่างมิดชิด หล่อนเดินไปอีกฟากหนึ่งของปราสาทที่เป็นที่พักของเหล่าผู้ต้องคำสาปทั้งหลายและตั้งใจจะอุ้มมิลลิเซนต์ไปคืนให้ฮักซ์ถึงหล่อนจะไม่รู้ก็ตามว่าฮักซ์อยู่ที่ไหน

“มันร่วงโรยลงทุกวันแล้วนะ เร็น”  
“ข้ารู้...”  
เสียงคุยเบาๆให้ได้ยินจากประตูที่แง้มอยู่ หญิงสาวก้าวมาหยุดตรงนั้นในขณะที่เริ่มคิดว่าไม่เหมาะสมเลยที่จะเปิดเข้าไปในตอนนี้จากน้ำเสียงที่ฮักซ์และไคโลใช้คุยกัน  
ยังคงละล้าละลังว่าควรจะเข้าไปดีหรือไม่  
“หวัง่วาเรย์จะช่วยเราได้”  
หญิงสาวสะดุ้งน้อยๆเมื่อได้ยินคำพูดที่พูดถึงตัวเอง จากนั้นทั้งสองก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรกันต่อราวกับหายไปภายในนั้นส่วนมิลลิเซนต์ก็ร้องเหมียวขึ้นมาพร้อมกับดิ้นลงข้างล่างหล่อนจึงยอมปล่อยลง  
“ฮักซ์ เจ้าคิดอะไรกับโพหรือเปล่า”  
เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยถามเมื่อมิลลิเซนต์วิ่งเข้าห้องนั้นไปแล้ว ส่วนเรย์ยังคงยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นอย่างทำอะไรไม่ถูก ถึงแม้มันจะเป็นคำถามส่วนตัวแต่หล่อนก็ยังคงยืนฟังอย่างนั้นด้วยความอยากรู้ในคำตอบเช่นกัน เสียงแมวครางเมี้ยวได้ยินอยู่เป็นระยะแต่ก็ไร้คำตอบจากคนถูกถามจนหล่อนแทบอยากถอนหายใจ  
“อย่าถามอะไรที่มันเป็นไปไม่ได้หน่อยเลย เร็น”  
“ดี ถ้าคำสาปนี่มันหายไปเมื่อไหร่ข้าจะยกหญิงสาวให้เจ้าทั้งสองได้แต่งงานแล้วแยกย้ายกันไป”  
“เร็น....ข้าไม่เอา”  
“ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้าไม่ได้ฝักใฝ่ในสตรี ฮักซ์ รู้มานานแล้ว”  
สิ่งที่หญิงสาวอยากทำตอนนี้คือเดินหนีไปหลังจากยืนฟังสิ่งที่ถลำลึกมากไปทุกขณะ เรย์จึงรีบหันหลังออกไปเตรียมกลับห้องแต่พอหันกลับไปหล่อนก็สะดุ้งเฮือกเมื่อเจอกันนาฬิกาผู้การดาเมรอนยืนอยู่ตรงข้างๆหล่อนด้วยใบหน้าขรึม เสียงสะดุ้งของหล่อนทำให้ในห้องเงียบลงในทันที โพพยักเพยิดให้เรย์หลบไก่อนหล่อนจึงขยับไปหลบหลังเสาทันทีพร้อมกับประตูที่เปิดออก  
“โพ...”  
เสียงทุ้มของไคโล เร็นหรือราชาเบนจามินเอ่ยขึ้น โพไม่ได้แสดงท่าทีอะไรนอกเพียงจากยิ้มกว้างตามปกติแล้วเอ่ยถาม  
“เห็นบีบีเอทหรือเปล่า? ข้าเดินตามหาอยู่ไม่รู้ว่าไปไหน”  
“มิลลิเซนต์บอกว่าอยู่ห้องเรย์น่ะ”  
ฮักซ์เอ่ยตอบพลางก้มหน้าลง เขาไม่รู้ว่าโพได้ยินไปมากแค่ไหนหรือไม่ได้ยินเลยแต่ก็ไม่อยากจะสบตากับอีกคนเสียแล้วด้วยความเก้อกระดาก เมื่อเอ่ยตอบแล้วเขาจึงหันหลังกลับเพื่อกลับห้องและทำงานอะไรก็ตามที่ทำได้  
“ของขวัญที่ท่านจะให้ ข้าจะรับไว้ด้วยความเต็มใจ พระราชา”  
นายพลเชิงเทียนเอ่ยขึ้นแล้วกระโดดหนีออกไปอย่างเร็วไว ทิ้งไว้เพียงแค่ราชาอสูรและผู้การดาเมรอนที่หน้าซีดหงอยลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด  
“ข้าถามแล้วนะ...”  
“เงียบไปเลย เบน”  
“เจ้ามีสิทธิอะไรมาสั่งข้า ดาเมรอน”  
“เจ้ามีสิทธิอะไรมาสอนข้าเรื่องความรัก โซโล”  
โพคงถูกเตะกระเด็นไปแล้วถ้าเรย์ไม่โผล่พรวดออกมาในจังหวะที่ทั้งสองกำลังโต้เถียงกันด้วยอารมณ์เผ็ดร้อนแบบนั้นจนทั้งเบนและโพก็ชะงักไปเมื่อหญิงสาวโผล่พรวดออก  
“ใช่เวลาทะเลาะกันหรือไง? โพตามฮักซ์ไปสิ เร็วเข้า!”  
“หะ หา?”  
“ไม่อยากให้เขาแต่งงานไม่ใช่หรือไงกัน!!!”  
“อะ อ้อๆ”  
โพรับคำอย่างงุนงงแต่ก็รีบไปตามทางที่หญิงสาวบอกจนเมื่อลับตาไปแล้วเรย์ก็ถอนหายใจอย่างโล่งใจแล้วเงยหน้ามองอสูรที่มองหล่อนเขม็ง  
“เธอเห็น...”  
“คะ??”  
“ฉันบอกแล้วไม่ใช่เหรอว่าห้ามมาที่นี่?”  
“ใช่เวลาที่จะมาพูดเรื่องแบบนี้ไหม...”  
“เรื่องแค่นี้เธอยังขัดคำสั่งฉัน?”  
“เบนคะ!!!!”  
เสียงใสเอ่ยเกือบตะคอกจนอสูรหุบปากฉับ อารมณ์กรุ่นๆโกรธๆดับหายไปในทันทีที่เห็นว่าหญิงสาวโมโหมากกว่า  
“ความเป็นอสูรของท่านคือเอาแต่คิดเรื่องตัวเองนี่ล่ะค่ะ”  
เรย์เอ่ยขึ้นพลางสูดหายใจลึกๆ นัยน์ตากลมสีน้ำตาลยังคงมองอีกคนอย่างผิดหวังจนอสูรขนสีดำสนิทและนัยน์ตาสีแดงเบือนหน้าหลบอย่างละอาย  
“เวลาที่เพื่อนมีปัญหาก็ควรช่วยแก้ไขไม่ใช่เหรอคะ? เวลาที่ท่านไม่สบายใจผู้การกับท่านนายพลยังคอยช่วยท่านเลย”  
“มันก็ใช่...”  
“แล้วแบบนี้ใครจะพึ่งพาท่านได้ล่ะคะ ถ้าแค่นี้ก็ช่วยไมได้แล้ว?”  
คำถามตอกกลับให้จนราชาชะงักงันไป คำพูดแทงใจดำจนเจ้าตัวคำรามออกมารู้สึกโกรธอีกครั้ง เขาเกลียดเวลาตัวเองช่วยอะไรใครไม่ได้ เกลียดปากตัวเองที่ชอบพูดอะไรไม่เข้าเรื่อง เกลียดความพยายามที่มีแต่มันยังไม่มากพอจนคนมองเป็นอื่น และเกลียดที่สุดคือความโมโหของตัวเอง  
กว่าจะรู้ตัวอีกทีเศษไม้จากประตูก็ร่วงกราวเต็มพื้น ส่วนหนึ่งยังคงอยู่ในมือเขา ส่วนหนึงแตกกระจายเต็มพื้น เจ็บมือไปหมดจากแรงกระชากฉีกทำลาย เจ็บคอไปหมดจากการคำรามขู่ สายตาของหญิงสาวที่ทรุดนั่งอยู่ห่างๆมองเขาอย่างตื่นกลัวหมดหัวใจ

 

แค่นั้นก็ทำให้เขารู้แล้วว่า 

 

เขาน่ะมันอสูรจริงๆ


End file.
